


Miałem duszę

by wookami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, szpitalne AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: Miałem dłoń, nie mam dłoni. Miałem duszę - już nie mam.Czysta potrzeb redukcja. Co niezbędne - to w grobie."Blues Odysa"Jacek Kaczmarski





	Miałem duszę

Pamiętam, kiedy spotkałem Solace'a.

Koniec pierwszego roku służby. Jeszcze trzydzieści śmierci do odhaczenia. 

**x**

Przerażało mnie, jak szybko wybiły moje trzy tysiące odebranych żyć. Tak, zawsze znałem tę optymistyczną statystykę, która mówi, że sto pięćdziesiąt dwa tysiące ludzi dziennie odchodzi do większości. Ale oglądać ludzi przemyconych w owej liczbie - to naturalnie inny komplet efektów. 

Mogłem się spodziewać. Ba, spodziewałem się. I to nic zmieniło. Wiedza ginie, jeżeli w grę wchodzą uczucia. 

**x**

Moja własna śmierć miała miejsce jeszcze rok wcześniej. Trwała dziesięć pięter, zaś pokutować za nią miałem nieproporcjonalnie dłużej. 

Czyściec przypominał mi wszystkie te obozy dla imigrantów, które pokazują w mediach. Tłoczny.

 Ulżyło mi więc, gdy opuściłem go na rzecz swoich dalszych losów pośmiertnych. Wkrótce potem, podążając za czarną sylwetką kostuchy wzdłuż ruchliwej ulicy, zerknąłem pokrótce na wypisaną na jednej z gazet datę. Pół roku zniknęło, odkąd gościłem tu w cielesnej formie. 

Tylko tyle? 

Rozsądek sugerował, że raczej nie powinno mi to robić różnicy. Mimo wszystko - może z przyzwyczajenia? - przejmowałem się takimi rzeczami.

Kolejne pół upłynęło na słuchaniu i patrzeniu, a obie te rzeczy sprawiały mi ból. 

Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego muszę pomagać ludziom umierać. Tak, tak o tym mówiła kostucha. _Pomagać. Umrzeć. Godnie._

Naprawdę nie uważam, żebym był stworzony do pocieszania. Gdybym sam sobą umiał się zająć, nie byłoby mnie tu. Jeszcze bym _żył_. 

Tym niemniej nie miałem nic do powiedzenia. Spędziłem pół roku z boku, patrząc z kąta, z pozycji obserwatora. W milczeniu. 

Śmierć rozmawiała z ludźmi w ich myślach, jeżeli byli jeszcze przytomni. Na tak różne temat, że nie wiedziałem, jak się w tym wszystkim łapie. Niektórzy mieli całe swe życie przed oczami. Śmierć słuchała ich cierpliwie, podłapywała wątek. Myśli o synach z dobrą pracą czy nawet o synach-narkomanach, którzy jednak jako dzieci byli całym ich pięknym światem, były jak balsam na zlęknione dusze humanoidalne. 

Jeżeli byli nieprzytomni, śmierć po prostu z szacunkiem kładła na ich czole prawą dłoń.

Prawa odbierała życie. 

Moja własna też. Nie mogłem tego pojąć, tym bardziej zaś nie mogłem przyzwyczaić się, że jeżeli potrącę kogoś na ulicy, mogę zmienić rozkwit w proces więdnięcia. Ja sam byłem niewidoczny dla żywych, tymczasem rezultaty moich działań - nader widoczne. 

Mógłbym powiedzieć, że całe moje piętnastoletnie życie byłem raczej przyzwyczajony do kompletnej bezsilności.

**x**

Prawie dwa lata od mojej śmierci. Koniec pierwszego roku służby. 

Dwanaście miesięcy przynosiło wiele zmian; sporo wprawy, jeżeli co dzień powtarzałem tę samą czynność. Nie tylko raz dziennie zresztą.

 Podłapywałem wątki, tematy, myśli. Byłem cierpliwy, a sama moja obecność zdawała się spychać czarne nacieki życia na kraniec podświadomości. Tak, nauczyłem się rozmawiać z umierającymi ludźmi. Choć nadal się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem.

Zobaczyłem Solace'a przypadkiem, w jednym ze szpitalnych pokoi, otoczonego przez piątkę młodszych dzieciaków. Mówił coś i gestykulował. Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się co, lecz jak znam Willa - musiało to być coś niezmiernie optymistycznego. Podnoszącego duszę. Krzepiącego serce.

Wówczas minąłem wydział dziecięcy i skierowałem się w inną stronę szpitala. 

Miałem zobaczyć chłopaka jeszcze pięć razy. Wkrótce.

Drugim razem stanęliśmy twarzą w twarz. Właściwie prawie się zderzyliśmy, gdy Will wpadł do pokoju. Nie był pierwszą osobą, którą oglądałem w chwili żałoby. Nie był ostatnią. 

I nie umniejszało to mojego poczucia winy. Kiedy Solace spoglądał na ośmioletnią dziewczynkę, wolną od swej choroby już na wieczność, czułem się jak morderca. Zamarłem w bezruchu, obserwując go, z bólem rosnącym w miarę czasu.Zwykle obserwowałem, jakkolwiek masochistyczne by to nie było, kierowało mną dziwne poczucie, iż jestem to winien. Żywym i umarłym. Will płakał długo, a potem próbował się zarazem doprowadzić do porządku, jaki i zebrać w garść. Przysparzało mu tu trudności. 

Jednak Will płakał samotnie, a w grupie pocieszał. 

Chwilę szliśmy obok siebie korytarzem, ja, przyciskając prawą dłoń do własnego brzucha pod szatą, by nikogo przypadkiem nie dotknąć. On, zmęczony, aż jego twarz straciła wyraz. 

Ostatecznie zebrał się w garść, gdy na korytarzu dopadła do czwórka dzieci. Dowiedziałem się, że zmarła dziewczynka miała na imię Emilie. Przekonałem się, jak strasznie wygląda żałoba na twarzy dziecka. Will głaskał po włosach drugą dziewczynkę z ich uszczuplonej grupy, rok starszą, płaczącą w jego ubranie. Wtedy już nie płakał.

Płakał przy naszym trzecim spotkaniu, przycupnąwszy na korytarzowym krześle. Płakał, zanim jeszcze się zjawiłem. Płakał, bo wiedział, że będzie mieć powód. 

Chłopiec miał około trzynastu lat. Jego umysł zaś był szalony bólem, którego dziecko w jego wieku nie powinno czuć. Śpieszyłem się. Chciałem zakończyć to cierpienie. Jeden z tych nielicznych razy odczułem cień wdzięczności za swój dar. 

\- Więcej go nie boli - powiedziałem cicho, tonem usprawiedliwienia czy może przeprosin, spoglądając na zgarbione barki Willa, gdy opuściłem kolejną w mojej posępnej karierze salę szpitalną. Blondyn podniósł głowę i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie, lecz on jedynie rozglądał się, by sprawdzić, czy nie widzi go nikt, kto widzieć go nie powinien. 

Nie. Nie licząc mnie, owa przestrzeń była pusta. 

I tym razem próbował w końcu zebrać się w garść, by wrócić do trójki dzieci czekającej na niego w innej części szpitala. Czułem, że tym razem jest mu nawet trudniej. Dał jednak radę. 

W parę tygodni później, choć na szczęście nic nie sprowadzało mnie ponownie do tego szpitala, zajrzałem na wydział dziecięcy. Z odległości, z której obserwowałem, znów wydawało mi się, iż Will daje z siebie wszystko, ażeby wywołać uśmiech na twarzach swojej grupki. Trzymał się wciąż z tymi samymi dzieciakami. Trójką. 

Will miał pecha. A ja nawet nie wiedziałem, jak wielkiego. 

Ja zresztą też. Dlaczego inni wysłannicy śmierci nie mogli trafiać na Solace'a?

Nie. To na mnie wypadło trzeci raz. Na mnie i ową dziewięcioletnią dziewczynkę, którą wcześniej widziałem z Willem. Rozpoznałem ją. 

Nie chciała pozwolić swojemu jasnowłosemu opiekunowi odejść. Musiał znowu głaskać ją po włosach, co działało lepiej, niż jakakolwiek rzecz w mojej gestii. Tym razem Will nie płakał. Ani w jej obecności, ani gdy było już po wszystkim, ani na korytarzu. Uciekł za to w opustoszały kąt budynku i przycupnął na parapecie. Podążyłem za nim, mimo że nie leżało to w granicach rozsądku. Chciałem jednak wiedzieć. Szczerze chciałem wiedzieć, czy sobie radzi. Jak sobie radzi.

Nie byłem pewny, lecz wydawało mi się, że stracił sporo na wadze. Nie wspominając już o chorobliwym kolorze skóry i mozaice plastrów na jego ręce. 

\- Musisz dać radę, Will - mruknął do siebie pod nosem, palcem błądząc po powierzchni jednego z plastrów. 

\- Musisz dać radę, Will - powtórzyłem za nim cicho, jakby to miało nadać temu zaklinaniu uczuć mocy. I tym razem blondyn podniósł głowę i miałem wrażenie, że na mnie patrzy. 

Nie chciałem tego. To byłoby zbyt trudne. Gdyby mógł mnie widzieć.

I niemożliwe.

Wycofałem się mimo wszystko w pośpiechu i planowałem już nigdy nie zobaczyć Willa Solace'a. Tak byłoby dla nas obu lepiej.  

Następny był siedmiolatek. Dziecięca twarz okryta piegami. Jej naturalna pucułowatość została karykaturalnie podkreślona opuchlizną wywołaną przez leki. 

Prawie mi ulżyło, że Willa ta nie było. Wreszcie. 

Lecz znałem i tego chłopca.

Kiedy na piegowatej twarzy, stworzonej do uśmiechu, zatriumfował błogi spokój, lekkomyślnie skierowałem się na wydział dziecięcy. Willa i tam nie było. 

Pamiętałem - przemierzyłem szpital, by znaleźć okno, pod którym zastałem go wcześniej.

Oto był, wpatrzony w świat za oknem. Jeszcze bardziej chory, jeszcze bardziej obolały, z tego, co mogłem ocenić wzrokiem. Jego sylwetka traciła charakterystyki siły, plecy zdawały się już trwale zgarbione. 

Obrócił się nagle, jakby zobaczył moje odbicie w szybie. Spojrzał na mnie. 

\- Wydawało mi się, że widzę czyjąś sylwetkę. Kątem oka. Dziś. I za każdym razem... kiedy... - zaczął, nim głos mu się załamał. Wydawało mi się, że umiem czytać ludzi. I że Will chce chociaż usłyszeć, że nie zwariował. 

Nie, żeby była to prawdziwa pociecha. Nie sądziłem, by naprawdę mogło mu to pomóc. 

Może zresztą właśnie szaleństwo było na rzeczy, nie wiem bowiem, dlaczego akurat na tego pechowego człowieka musiało wypaść brzemię świadomości.

Z perspektywy czasu myślę, iż Will zbyt wiele przebywał ze śmiercią w mojej osobie. 

Milczałem długo. Kiedy nawet minęło zdumienie, że mógł mnie widzieć, zdawało mi się, że nie pamiętam już, jak mówić. Nie wiedziałem też, czy me słowa dadzą się słyszeć.

Żałuję do dziś, że spróbowałem. 

\- Byłem tam - potwierdziłem. 

\- Przynosisz śmierć? - spytał wówczas, półprzytomnie, jakby w jakiś sposób przymulony. Powinienem był się odwrócić. Odejść. 

\- Jestem... przy niektórych śmierciach - odparłem, zmuszając się, by podnieść wzrok winowajcy na jego twarz. Wpatrzyłem się w jego źrenice, nienaturalnych wymiarów. Środki przeciwbólowe?

Nie wiedziałem. Może już wówczas Solace był równie martwy, co jego bliscy. Co ja. 

Zostałem. Także wówczas, kiedy chłopak wykaraskał się w większym stopniu spod wpływu oszołomienia.

Powinienem był odejść. Pozwolić mu myśleć, że doświadczył halucynacji i poskarżyć się na to pielęgniarce. Zostałem. Chciałem mu opowiadać o duszach dziecięcych trafiających do raju. 

A opowiedziałem znacznie więcej, wszystko, o czym mogłem pomyśleć, wszystko, co nie winno mi się wymykać. Will przyglądał się mojej dłoni. Może była to nadal kwestia jego częściowej nieprzytomności, ale nie potrafiłem powiedzieć, co czuł. 

Sprzedałem mu duszę za jeden uśmiech, który wreszcie wykrzywił nieco jego blade wargi. I za otwartość, z którą zaczął opowiadać mi o sobie, o swoim sierocińcu i przyjaciołach tutaj. 

Zostały mi trzy dusze do zabrania. Nie mogłem już więcej trafić na nikogo z otoczenia Willa. Ani na niego samego. 

Chciałem w to wierzyć. 

Przedostatnią z moich dusz była ta należąca do ostatniego przyjaciela Willa. Chłopiec lat jedenastu. Nie wiem, na co chorował. 

Nie wiem właściwie, na co chorowało którekolwiek z nich, dzieci tego nieszczęsnego szpitala, włączając samego Solace'a, który nie chciał najwyraźniej wspominać tych detali w rozmowie ze mną. 

Myślę, że jakaś część jego osobowości nadal upierała się, że choroby nie istnieją. Dusza Willa była silna, oporna wobec śmierci i choroby. Wiem o tym, jak nikt inny, wiem. 

Will na mnie czekał. Nie wiedziałem na początku czemu, lecz nie przysparzało wątpliwości. Czekał. Przy tym znajomym oknie. Ból na jego twarzy miał wiele warstw, mieszanka żałoby i czysto fizycznego cierpienia.

Zdawał się przytomny i nawet ożywiony, choć w niezdrowej manierze. 

\- To już ostatni - powiedział, odwracając się do mnie. Przyglądałem mu się chwilę, on zaś w odpowiedzi przywołał na twarz uśmiech i wyciągnął ramiona. Bez słowa pokręciłem głową, lecz Solace i tak przestąpił krok w moim kierunku. Na jego twarzy malowała się ulga.

\- Nie - odparłem. Została mi tylko jedna dusza. Już nigdy więc cię nie zobaczę, Solace. To świetnie. Chcę o tobie zapomnieć.

Pewność chłopaka się nie zachwiała. Może uznawał, że wreszcie należy mu się spełniony kaprys egoizmu. Czy też trochę szczęścia. Wiedział skądś, iż nie będę w stanie mu odmówić. Poznał mnie tak dobrze?

Nie, w ten sposób nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę.

Will przeszedł ostatnie kilka kroków. Dopiero po fakcie zastanowiłem się nad tym, że nie powinien był w stanie mnie dotknąć. A jednak w tamtej chwili jego ramiona mnie otuliły.

Objąłem go w zamian mocno. Nie pomogło mi to w niczym, gdy zachwiał się na nogach, a wreszcie upadł na podłogę. 

Jego dusza trzymała się ciała. 

Nie wiem, ile razy zdążyłem przeczesać jego słomiane włosy, ile bezwartościowych rzeczy powiedzieć, nim pękły ostatnie szwy łączące ducha i fizyczność.  

**Author's Note:**

> Miałem dłoń, nie mam dłoni. Miałem duszę - już nie mam.  
> Czysta potrzeb redukcja. Co niezbędne - to w grobie. 
> 
> "Blues Odysa"  
> Jacek Kaczmarski


End file.
